Love and Motherhood
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Motherhood" by crazysockmonkeys (written with permission). Niles and Daphne enjoy a rare night without their son. One-shot. Rating is for some minor adult content.


**Author's Note: **Thanks once again to Aria (crazysockmonkeys) for writing "Motherhood" (which exceeded all expectations!), and allowing me to write a sequel/companion to it. This story actually starts during the same time that hers takes place. I thought it would be fun to see what N/D did without David. :) I hope this lives up to the original!

Daphne could hardly believe she was here. It was her first romantic night out with Niles since David's birth. They sat in an elegant restaurant. But she couldn't help feeling a little distracted. "I just need to call Roz," she said, taking out her cellphone.

Niles smiled, gently taking her phone away. "I never thought I'd say this, but I trust Roz completely."

Daphne relaxed. She knew he was right. "She sure has changed, hasn't she?"

Niles nodded. "We all have." He was thinking of Frasier, and the new life he was enjoying in Chicago. He would always miss his brother. But looking at Daphne now, he knew he was right where he belonged.

"I love taking care of David, but I miss this. I feel like me life for the past few months has been nothing but feedings and diaper changes. I never realized how hard it is to be a mum."

"That may be true, but you do a wonderful job at it. I always knew you would."

Daphne leaned across the table to kiss him. "Thank you. When I first held David there in that vet's office, I thought there was no way I could take care of something so tiny. But I love him more than anything. He's changed me life completely."

Niles smiled. "I love the way your eyes light up when you talk about David. It makes you even more beautiful than I thought possible."

Daphne blushed. She was still struggling to regain her figure, but of course Niles saw her as he always had. His love was never based on outward appearances. It was one more reason to love her husband. Without warning, Daphne felt a tear slide down her cheek. She reached up to brush it off.

"My love, why are you crying?" Niles was immediately moved by his wife's tears. He couldn't imagine what could be upsetting her. But he would comfort her, no matter what it took.

"Because I love you so much. How on earth did I ever get so lucky?"

Suddenly, Niles realized that this romantic dinner wasn't necessary. All he wanted was to hold Daphne in his arms. For the past few weeks, they had both been too busy and tired to spend much time together. But tonight, that would change.

* * *

An hour later, Niles and Daphne were lying in bed together. Daphne rested her head on Niles' chest. She was comforted by the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. "I'm sorry I got so emotional at the restaurant. I know you went to a lot of trouble to plan that romantic evening for me."

Niles kissed her hair. "I'm not disappointed. We can have a romantic dinner together some other time. Right now, I'm happy just to hold you."

Daphne sighed. Niles always made her feel so safe. She knew that many women weren't this fortunate. So many men were more devoted to their work than their wives. Though Niles always gave his best efforts to his patients, his first priority was always his family. Daphne was grateful for that. She was also glad she had a friend like Roz. They had always been close, even back when they were both single and often dateless. But now, they were both mothers, and their bond was even stronger. Daphne sincerely hoped that David and Alice would one day be good friends, just as their mothers were. This was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Daphne awoke, and her first thought was David. She was so used to her son's cries being the first sound she heard when she got up, and it was strange to hear nothing but silence. There was a certain peace in knowing that she didn't have to worry about feeding or changing her son. But the truth was, she missed him. She left Niles asleep while she changed her clothes. Though she was eager to go and retrieve her son, she took her time getting dressed. After all, Roz had been nice enough to give her and Niles this time, and she didn't want to rush it.

Niles woke a few minutes later. He was startled to see that his wife was nearly dressed. He had been looking forward to relaxing with her for a while before picking David up. But he smiled as he he saw how eager she was. Of course she would miss her son. Now that Niles thought of it, he did, too. David was a joy, and Niles so rarely got to spend time with him. He got up and dressed quickly. Then he walked over to where Daphne stood, kissing her. "Let's go and get our son."

Daphne smiled. She was glad Niles understood how she felt, without the need for words.

They pulled into Roz's driveway fifteen minutes later. They went to the front door and rang the bell. Roz smiled when she opened the door. "I knew you guys would be here early. But then, I would be the same way if it was my baby."

Daphne hugged her friend immediately. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure," Roz said when Daphne released her. "Alice had a ball. Right, sweetie?" Just then, Alice appeared beside her mother. She nodded vigorously.

"Can he come over again tomorrow?"

Daphne smiled. "I'm glad you and David had such a good time. Thank you again for the sock monkey. David just loves it."

Alice beamed proudly.

Roz looked down at her daughter. "Are you ready to say goodbye to David?"

Alice hung her head. "I guess."

Roz hugged her quickly. "You keep Aunt Daphne and Uncle Niles company while I go get him, OK?" She went back into her bedroom, where she'd let David sleep in Alice's old crib.

Daphne turned to Alice. "So, what did you and David do last night?"

"Mommy let me hold him. And I got to show him my room, and Ariel, and all my toys. I wanted to hold him some more, but he was too tired."

Daphne smiled. "Well, David can come back and visit when he's a little older. You'll be able to do a lot more with him then. I'm sure David's glad he's made a friend."

Just then, Roz returned, carrying David and a diaper bag. "Here you go." She handed the baby to Daphne, and the bag to Niles.

Daphne took David in her arms, kissing him immediately. It was clear that both mother and son were thrilled to have been reunited. Daphne looked over at Alice and saw that she was sad to see the baby go. "Would you like to come and say goodbye?"

Alice walked over to Daphne. "Goodbye, David." She kissed his cheek.

Daphne leaned over and kissed the top of Alice's head. "That was from David."

"Thank you for taking such good care of David," Niles said to Alice.

After another round of hugs and goodbyes, Niles and Daphne left. Daphne carefully put her son into the car seat. Then she got into the passenger's seat. "Thank you," she said, kissing Niles.

Niles sighed. The feeling of Daphne's lips on his never got old. "What for?"

"Last night, David...everything."

Niles kissed the back of her hand. "The pleasure is mine, Daphne. Always."

**The End**


End file.
